


Observation

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That first day when the coach crushes whole oranges with her bare hands, he’s as terrified as the rest of the team. 10 unrelated Izumi pairing drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

_The 10-100 word drabble: Oofuri Style~_

_  
_ **10 Words** _, Izumi/Nishihiro_

__“Nice job, Left Fielder!” The absent compliment left him giddy. __

 __**20 Words** _, Izumi/Shinooka_

At first, she doesn’t notice the way her eyes unconsciously follow him or how her ears seek his sardonic intonation.

 **30 Words** _, Izumi/Momokan_

That first day when the coach crushes whole oranges with her bare hands, he’s as terrified as the rest of the team. That didn’t stop him thinking it was _hot._

 **40 Words** _, Izumi/Sakaeguchi_

Silence is never _just_ silence with them. A raised brow, a small shrug; imperceptible nod, a roll of the eyes; a smug grin and a thoughtful pause… Cheeks stain red as hands link under the table with no-one any wiser.

 **50 Words** _, Izumi/Hanai_

Hanai’s voice is strong and confident as he explains the difference of the singular and plural, but it all goes over Izumi’s head.  
He’s _far_ too busy thinking about the way Hanai’s eyes look so much sharper behind glasses, his fingers itching to take that _ridiculous_  bandanna off his head.

 **60 Words** _, Izumi/Abe_

Izumi sighed in frustration. “You should trust him a little more; he can take care of himself.”  
“He clearly can’t! He’d probably pitch himself into a coma if it was possible, just so he wouldn’t have to get off of the mound. And if I don’t worry about him then who wi-”  
“And who’s taking care of _you_ , Abe? Huh?”

 **70 Words** (+1) _, Izumi/Tajima_

He’s never had to work so hard for laughs before in his life. He’s caught the odd smirk or snicker; the slight crinkle at the corner of his eye, amused glances… But it’s never what he’s looking for. Tajima has no idea why it’s become his personal mission to hear Izumi’s full, free laugh without the underlying cynicism that practically defines the other boy. But he’s determined to see it; _strictly._

 **80 Words** _, Izumi/Mihashi_

He’s always the first to notice when Mihashi’s lips start to flap uselessly without issuing any sound; when he tries to speak but gets talked over; when he gets cut off by imitations of his possible (probable) answer.  
He’s also the one to gently prod him into voicing his opinion; the one to point out that actually, Mihashi hasn’t said anything yet.  
It’s because he notices that he’s the one who catches the small smiles of gratitude. Izumi grins back.

 **90 Words** _, Izumi/Mizutani_

When they kiss, it’s deep and slow and languid; as though they have all the time in the world. Mizutani’s lips move to a rhythm, tongue rolling to meet Izumi’s to a beat only he can hear. Izumi lets himself be swept up by the gentle current of sensations, eyes sliding shut as Mizutani runs lazy fingers through his hair.  
He runs his fingers up the other’s sides as he had during that game, and Mizutani shivers; Izumi’s fairly sure it’s not because it tickles – not this time at least.

 **100 Words** (+1) _, Izumi/Hamada_

He watched as Hamada wove between the others playing, the basketball almost like an extension of his arm. There was a certain grace about the blond as he dodged and dribbled and scored.  
It was completely wrong.  
There should have been a baseball bat in his hand, or a glove over those fingers; the shorts were wrong, the court he stood upon was wrong and Izumi didn’t want to watch.  
Even if it was only the sports festival. He wetted his lips, swallowed the lump in his throat and shouted a caustic "Cut it out, Hamada!" as was expected of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this was really fun to write! Especially considering the problems I usually encounter when sticking to word limits~ I'm pretty proud of myself for only going over by one word each time! 
> 
> So yeah, this is the first thing I've ever posted for Oofuri! (Yes that means I've written other things for the fandom; no, they won't be gracing the internet just yet XD) I can't recall another anime/manga that has been so inherently gay without even trying to be. Not that that's a bad thing XD  
> ...I need to stop finishing these so late; then maybe these Author's notes would be a little less... abrupt? XD


End file.
